


Helmets

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Poe sneak into the First Order Academy to steal their mascot. They get stopped by Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helmets

"The First Order Academy is the worst. Who chooses to have ‘stormtroopers’ as a mascot? That’s clearly a nazi reference. And there’s no way those terrible helmets are regulation. The league just lets them get away with everything because they’re a rich boarding school.”

“Shut up Poe. You’re going to get us caught,” Rey said. She was still slightly out of breath from climbing the large fence that surrounded the monstrous black buildings of the First Order Academy. “Let’s just steal the helmet and go. I have a trig exam at 8am tomorrow.”

They made their way to the center of campus where the dormitories were. Jessika had gotten them the intel that the Black Helmet was kept in the main entrance of the dormitories. Poe was willing to overlook how she’d gotten the information. Jessika was a traitor for dating the enemy, but Phasma, the 6’5” Co-Captain of the First Order’s coed lacrosse team looked like she’d be willing to break his arm if he tried to dissuade one of his best friends from dating her. 

They were both silent as they approached the building. Jessika had also managed to swipe the access card of a “Dopheld Mitaka,” giving it to her captains as a token of her continued allegiance to their team. Poe held his breath as he pressed it against the black box on the door. The light flashed green. He shared a look with Rey as they opened the door and entered the building. 

The halls were dimly lit. The building was just as pretentious as Jessika’s snapchats had shown. The high onyx pedestal with the black mask was positioned directly in the center of the main antechamber . Darth Vader was inscribed on a plaque by it. The fact that the school had a long standing tradition of giving it’s team captains horrible names just reassured Poe that they were doing the right thing. 

Rey got the garbage bag out of her purse as Poe grabbed onto the pedestal reached up to yank the mask down. He held the helmet at a distance. It was covered in what appeared to be ash.

"You two don't live here." Poe jumped and almost fell backwards as he turned to where the voice had come from. A handsome boy around Rey's age was leaning against the wall watching them. He was wearing an RA badge.

"Oh, hey," Poe said. "How you doing?" He heard Rey groan next to him. 

“You two don’t live here,” the guy repeated. 

"Listen buddy, uh," Poe looked at the name badge "FN-2187?”

“Finn,” he said.

“Right, Finn. I don’t know what this seems like, but there’s a good reason we’re here,” Poe said.

"You’re stealing our mascots helmet,” Finn said. It wasn’t posed as a question. "You're the co-captains of the Rebel lacrosse team, right? We have a game against you tomorrow."

"You’re on the lacrosse team?” Poe gave Finn a once over. “You’re on the lacrosse team. Finn. You’re a defender. I didn’t recognize you, you look different without the ridiculous helmet," Poe said. Rey groaned again as she stepped in between them.

“Look,” she said. “We’re really sorry about all of this. It was just a dumb prank. If it’s alright with you Poe and I will put the helmet back and leave.”

Finn seemed to consider her words. "I could let you go.” He paused. “Or I could let you into the locker rooms so you can take all of the ‘ridiculous’ helmets with you as well.”

“What?” Poe and Rey both asked.

Finn grinned at their dumbstruck looks. “If you think the helmets are awful and offensive try wearing them. You take them before tomorrow's game and we all win.”

“Deal,” Poe said. He wasn’t sure how they were going to get over a dozen helmets over the fence, but it would be worth it.

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Rey asked.

“Probably not. I’m not really a rule breaker, I doubt they’re going to realize I helped.”

“That would be great, where’s the locker rooms?”

“Hold on,” Finn said, putting a finger to his lips. There was the sound of a door closing. “Someone’s coming. Come on,” he said softly. He grabbed Rey’s hand and took off in a job. He lead them through the winding hall to a completely dark corridor and reached out to pull them both into a crevice between two large trophy cases. 

They stood in silence as they listened to another door open and close. There was a whisper and a sharp clicking noise as someone approached. Poe could barely make out the figure of a ginger boy in a large coat as he passed them. He was passionately reciting a speech from a series of note cards. He didn’t look into the crevice they were hiding in, too busy discussing order and proper protocol. They were silent as they listened to his footsteps fade into the distance.

This close Poe could smell Finn’s aftershave. They stayed perfectly still until there was a thud of another door closing far down the hallway. 

"Wait here, I'll go get the keys,” Finn said. He slipped past them and disappeared down the hall. 

"I'm in love," Poe said just as Rey said “Dibs.”

Poe turned and glared at her. “You can’t just call dibs on someone. First of all, not fair. Second, aren’t you supposed to be a feminist? Dibs are for seats not people.”

"You were the one who said we needed to stop flirting with the same person at the same time because it was scaring everyone away. Anyways, he held my hand,” Rey said. She lifted her hand up to prove her point.

"Because you were closer! And hand holding means nothing. You hold a child’s hand. If anything I would take that as a bad sign. He probably thinks you’re 14.” He barely managed to avoid the pinch she aimed at his side.

“Fine. We’ll just have to wait and see how the night ends,” Rey said confidently. 

Poe opened his mouth to argue but the soft sound of footsteps approaching stopped him. 

“I got them,” Finn said, slipping back into the crevice with them and holding up a set of keys. “The lockers are on the west side of campus, but I’ll be able to let you guys out through the back gate once we’re done.”

They didn’t run into anyone else as they made their way out of the building. Poe noticed that Finn was only wearing a thin black shirt. It did wonders to accentuate his biceps, but it well suited for going outdoors in March. "Here, you can borrow my coat," Poe said as he took it off and handed it to the boy. He was wearing a warm flannel underneath. 

“Thanks,” Finn said. Poe turned to grin at Rey as Finn put it on. It was too dark to see her expression clearly, but Poe could feel her glaring at him.

“So, how long have you been going here?” Poe asked.

“This my third year but I hate this school. I’ve been in boarding schools for as long as I can remember. The Academy is the worst thought. Dean Snoke is ridiculously strict and all of my classmates are awful,” Finn said. 

“I can’t imagine having to attend classes with Kylo Ren,” Rey said empathetically.

“The last time we had a match and your team won he threw a giant fit in the locker room. He broke two lockers and punched a wall. I thought he was going to cry,” Finn said. 

“Well maybe he wouldn’t have lost if he spent half as much time training as he does cheating,” Rey said. There was venom in her voice. While Poe hated everything about the First Order, Rey’s hatred was primarily focused on Kylo Ren who she’d declared her arch enemy. 

“He’s terrible,” Finn agreed. 

“So what do you do outside of lacrosse and hating your school” Poe asked, trying to change the subject. Rey could talk about how much she hated Kylo Ren for hours if given the chance. 

“Mostly I just work out and read. We’re not allowed to have video games, Netflix, or anything else ‘non-academic’ on campus. There’s literally nothing to do here. That’s why I applied to be a resident assistant. I figured if I was doing nothing I might as well build up my resume,” he said.

“No wonder all the students here seem so miserable,” Poe said.   
It was dark and all of the large buildings looked the same to Poe, but Finn seemed to know exactly where they were going. 

“Here we are,” Finn said as he swiped his card against the door of a building and lead them down a pitch black hallway. He opened a second door and turned the lights on. The room was stark white with helmets lined up on the benches in front of the lockers. “The helmets have to be left out to be aired or they begin to smell.”

“Dibs on Kylo’s helmet,” Rey said, already moving over to grab the ugly silver and black mask. It stood out among the identical white helmets.

“Where’s Phasma’s helmet?” As co-captain she was the only other one with a unique design, but the chromatic mask was nowhere to be seen. 

“She always takes it with her to her rooms before the game. Someone said they once saw her sleeping in it,” Finn said.

“That’s fine. I don’t think it would have been a good idea to take her helmet anyways,” Rey said. Finn just nodded in agreement.

“You guys have backup helmets right?” Poe said. “This isn’t going to make you all forfeit the game?”

“Yeah. There’s training helmets. They’re just plain lacrosse helmets, thankfully. Hopefully we’ll be stuck using them for awhile.”

Finn pulled out two large netted bags and helped them load the helmets in them. Kylo’s helmet got put into Rey’s garbage bag with the Vader helmet. 

“I don’t know what we’re going to do with all of these, but I feel like we accomplished something important today,” Poe said.

“I’m going to desecrate Kylo’s helmet,” Rey said simply.

“I don’t want to know what that means, but I support you,” he said. 

Finn helped them carry the heaping clanking bags of helmets through the gate and to Rey’s beat up pickup truck. 

“Right then. Let me give you your jacket back,” Finn said.

“No, keep it. You still have a long walk back and it suits you,” Poe said as he shamelessly gave Finn a once over. “You can give it back to me tomorrow.”

“Thanks. I’ll come find you after the game,” Finn said. He didn’t make any move to leave though. 

"Do you want to hang out after?” Rey said. “Win or lose our team usually has a party afterwards. It’s at Poe’s house tomorrow, so you can catch a ride with us after. There’ll be beer and video games. We could totally watch some Netflix after too.” Poe nodded in agreement 

"That sounds cool,” Finn said. He sounded cautious though. “So are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend or something?”

"Not really, I mean, sometimes, but it's not serious," Rey assured him.

 

“And definitely not exclusive,” Poe said. If Rey was going to come on strong with the Netflix and chill line then they might as well lay all of their cards on the table.

“Wow,” Finn said. “Okay. I mean, that sounds good. The after party. I’ll come to your party after the game.”

“Awesome,” Poe said. “See you then, and thanks again for all of the help.”

Rey hopped into the truck and leaned out the window as Poe got into the passenger side. “Good luck at the game tomorrow. If Kylo cries when he sees his helmet is gone try and get it on video.”

Finn nodded and waved as they drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt fill  
> Find me @ thekinkawakens.tumblr.com


End file.
